


A Eutermesan Creation Myth

by spooky_fox



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Eutermesan, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_fox/pseuds/spooky_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which life begins on Eutermes and I dig myself further into this highly specific niche</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Eutermesan Creation Myth

This story begins, as with all things, at the Foundation because it was at the Foundation that all life began and to the Foundation all life will return. At first the Earth was asleep. As she slept, she dreamed and what she dreamed came into being. She dreamt of Salanders living in the burning heart of the planet, of seams of mineral, underwater lakes and streams, of sandy soils and rich loams. 

When she had dreamed all the world below the surface the Earth awoke. She yawned and a gaping fissure was formed reaching right to the burning heart of the planet. She stretched and a mountain range was pushed up, so high that the top was hidden from view. 

At this point the surface of the planet was cold, dark and featureless. There was no moon or sun and no stars shone in the sky. Some of the gods would sit at the bottom of the fissure gazing at the dark sky. They wondered about the world of the surface and desired to roam freely and to create for themselves. But they were afraid too, afraid to leave the warm safety of their mother the Earth. Finally Groundwater agreed to climb the fissure to look upon the surface and see what was there. He climbed up through the soil until eventually he emerged from the side of the mountain and looked out over a vast empty plain.

When Groundwater saw the wide open plains for he and his brothers and sisters to roam over he began to laugh and to dance for joy. He danced over the land and where his feet fell rivers sprang forth and the sound of his song became the four winds. The gods below heard the sound of his laughter and came rushing out to share the fun.

They felt ashamed for leaving their mother the Earth though, so the Loam took some of his own flesh and with it shaped the first Oroogs. He gave them tuberous roots to eat and trusted them with the stewardship of the Earth, to protect and care for her and in return she would be as a mother to their whole race for as long as it lived. To this day, the Oroog keep this duty and want for nothing for they know the Earth and the Earth knows them.


End file.
